


Watch Over Me

by xXJackandGabeXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Worry, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJackandGabeXx/pseuds/xXJackandGabeXx
Summary: While on a recon mission in Eichenwalde Jack Morrison takes a blow to the head, leaving Gabriel Reyes, to get his boyfriend to safety. Fluffy Reyeson





	

**Watch Over Me**

 

Gabriel Reyes sat against the wall of the abandoned building they'd holed up in, his head in his hands. He surveyed his surroundings and sighed, hoping that the group of Omnics they'd been running from had given up the fight. He'd tried his best to fend them off after his partner, Jack Morrison, took a blow from some falling debris. The broken-looking form of said partner laid beside him on a bedroll in a fitful sleep. The heavy pulse rifle that he carried, along with several of his special Helix Rockets, sat against the wall adjacent, within reach, but too far to be knocked over.

He sat beside a small fire that he'd built from the tatters of various abandoned buildings and tapestries. The splintered wood and discarded clothes helped with kindling, and as the low beam Reyes had found began to burn from his tending, the cold German air around them retreated. The fire cast the sleeping form of his lover into deep shadow, causing his various scars and scrapes to loom out like they were much worse than they were. Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that this was the best they'd had, and that their base would have been destroyed in the assault, if it hadn't been already.

They had been sent to Eichenwalde, too late to save the town, but not late enough for the army of Bastion turrets to have moved further east. Gabriel cursed heavily in Spanish, and sighed looking at Jack's battered form. _He's too injured to be anything but a liability right now, but I can't do this alone... We need to call an emergency evac..._ The latino male sighed, draping his warm hooded jacket over his partner's torso, smiling at how it dwarfed him. Jack rolled over then, face turning towards the warmth of the fire.

“You need to start more muscle training, _mi querido..._ ” he whispered into the dark, pulling his dual shotguns closer to him. The sound of turret fire and robotic movements made Gabriel close his eyes, hoping against hope that he and Jack were protected here. He put a protective hand over top of Jack's shoulder, rubbing it gently. The sleeping man's blonde hair shone in the soft firelight, making it look as if it was on fire as well.

The special ops agent looked down at the soldier and sighed happily. He was warm, and hopefully not as injured as he could have been. He grabbed the comms system that would radio to headquarters if needed, and typed in his password, grinning as the device sprung to life. A holocast view showed Jesse, Lena, and Angela on the other side of the screen.

“Commander Reyes! I expected an update hours ago!--” before Angela could berate him for his 'carelessness' he set his face, speaking quickly.

“Angela. Can you send an evac for us? Our coordinates are unknown but the GPS signal should be able to track us-- Commander Morrison is hurt, he was hit by a falling beam, and I've taken precautionary measures, but he is a liability and this mission cannot be done solo....”

The woman on the other side of the screen nodded, talking swiftly to the younger agents behind her. “You've got it Commander. We're going to send an extraction team at first light. Hang tight okay? We're gonna send our be-- Jesse?! Sto--” static echoed from the comms system.

“Listen, boss--” Jesse McCree yelled from behind the doctor. “I'mma be on that plane first light! You got it! I'm commin' for you and Commander Morrison! You can count onnit!” Gabriel laughed softly as the good doctor reached around trying to restrain him.

She huffed finally, slightly more disgruntled looking, and looked back at the Blackwatch commander. “Yes! Well. We're going to be sending Lena, Ana, and Jesse as well as myself. I'll be waiting for you five on the plane though... Those three should be able to get you out safely and we can get Jack back to me-- I mean-- to Medical as fast as possible. I'll be waiting with various biotics and any surgical needs he has will be stabilized. Do you have any idea of what these three will be facing?”

Gabriel sighed and looked up at Angela, his face hard and set. “Bastions. That's all I can say for sure. Devastation looks like maybe a few of those giant fuckers from Russia. However I don't know for 100%”--”

“Hn... G-Gabriel...” Jack reached out then, towards Gabriel's leg, and the comms system. His eyes were cloudy from sleep, and his blonde hair was caked with dried blood around the site of the impact. Reyes sighed, his relief almost palpable.

“Hey doc, I'm gonna go now okay? I'll stay at these coordinates unless it's impossible to remain. Move it with that evac, will you?” he gave her a wary smile before shutting down the comms system. “ _Hola, mi querido... Buenos dias”_ he scooted over closer to his snoozing lover and as Jack opened his eyes he took him by the hand.

“My god... Gabe what happened? I-... We were supposed to be looking for survivors in Eichenwalde! W-Where are we?” Jack sat bolt upright before instantly regretting that decisison. His head swam and his back couldn't hold him. He fell back, limply and as Gabriel caught his shoulders, Jack sighed softly.

“Hey good lookin...I guess I took a pretty bad spill back there didn't I?... Heh... Sorry love” the latino man cocked an eyebrow at the midwesterner and shook his head. His boyfriend ended up balling up the second bedroll, laying it carefully under the blonde's neck, letting him get a better position to see. “I didn't mean to scare you...”

“I guess that's one of those weird Southerner phrases isn't it? 'took a bad spill'... _en serio?”_ Gabriel continued to mutter what Jack could only assume were strings of intricate curse words in the man's native Spanish. “Huh... Scare me? I know you didn't mean to, but you did _cabrón_ , and that is... You better be okay, so I can kick your ass myself.”

Jack's head hurt and more than anything he felt the sadness and worry in his lover's words. He had really hurt himself badly, and that scared Gabriel more than he'd cared to admit. It was bad enough that Gabriel had been worried, but had been worried after Jack had almost been killed... “I'm sorry” was all he could muster for his lover. It wasn't much, but he hoped it'd be enough for him to be forgiven.

Gabriel looked down at the blonde on the floor beside him, speaking in Spanish, and hoping that the younger soldier wouldn't undertstand him. “ _Mi amor me tenías preocupado... No me asustes así otra vez”_ Jack looked confused, having only understood half of that sentence. “It means, 'My love, you had me worried. Do not scare me like that again”

Jack's face turned red all the way to his ears, and he grinned happily up at Gabriel. The older male didn't usually give compliments, or show too much affection. When he did it wasn't usually this explicitly love... It warmed, and broke, the soldier's heart.

“I'm sorry Gabriel. It won't happen again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading! I hope you like it! Any fic requests, questions or comments are appreciated! Here, or on my tumblr~ dxtemmienation.tumblr.com. I don't own Overwatch


End file.
